ETERNAL
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN, UN VAMPIRO SEXY APARECE EN LA CIUDAD BUSCANDO SANGRE VIRGINAL. ESPERO LES AGRADE, LOS PERSONAJES NO PERTENCEN, SON DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA
1. VISPERAS DE HALLOWEEN

**ETERNAL**

CAPÍTULO I

VÍSPERAS DE HALLOWEEN

Eran visperas de Halloween, dia en el cual los niños disfrutaban de los dulces en gran cantidad de personas que se los obsequiaban, Alfred recordaba aquella infancia suya que parecia haberse marchado tan fugazmente, la maravillosa etapa infantil donde su hermano adoptivo le elaboraba trajes para esos dias, melancolico prefirio no seguir en la ventana mirando a las madres pasar con los difraces de sus hijos, esas festividades ya no eran para su edad, pues se convertia poco a poco en un adulto que deseab salvar al mundo, pero los dulces de chocolate eran su debilidad, "maldito halloween", maldecia ese evento de hace tres mil años de antigüedad.

El rubio tenia muy pocos amigos en el lugar donde ahora residia, solo habia un joven extranjero, que le llevaba como 7 años de diferencia, un hombre de alto rango que cuidaba de él, era muy guapo, atento y se le habia declarado hacia unos dias, lo que conllevo a formalizar una relación con él, suponia que su vida tomaria un rumbo bueno con su pareja.

Iván miraba a Alfred maldecir el halloween, soltó una risa, pues aun su novio parecia un niño, sacando cuentas lo era, 17 años tenia. A veces se sentia un pedofilo. Se cubrio el rostro lleno de verguenza por lo que habia pensado.

 **-¿Te sucede algo?-** se acerco el adolescente al albino.

 **-Descuida me parecio curioso que maldijeras el halloween, a tu edad aun salia a pedir dulces-**

 **-¿Estas diciendome niño? Si es asi retractate-**

 **-No es eso, pero, aun eres muy joven, no eres mayor de edad si quiera, ademas ni te "he hecho hombre"-**

Las mejillas del rubio se llenaron de calor y le dio pequeños golpes en la cabeza del mayor **-¡Idiota! ¡Solo en eso piensas! uhm..-** fruncio su rostro.

 **-Tambien pienso en otras cosas, como que tu me hagas tuyo o vivir una eternidad-**

 **-¡AHHH Iván!-** le pego mas fuerte la cabeza mientras ambos reian felizmente.

 **-No se puede vivir una eternidad y si fuera asi, seria raro-** suspiró.

 **-Creo que si, ya es hora de que me vaya a trabajar-** se le acerco, se paró frente a el esperando un beso de despedida.

Levantó el rostro y con rubor se aproximo a los labios de su novio, se paró de puntitas y le obsequio un tierno beso en los labios **\- Mmm..cuidate-**

 **-Lo hare-** se tocó los labios alegre por ese **acto -Ah por cierto, no se te olvide cerrar bien las ventanas y puertas, estamos en temporada de brujas y puede aparecerte una querer llevarte, se llevan a los virgenes-**

 **-No vas a convecerme, no haremos eso asi las brujas me lleven, jajajaja-**

Ambos rieron por ese comentario, poco despues el mayor se retiro a su trabajo y Alfred se dispuso a admirar un poco la tarde.

Entrada ya la noche pretendió irse a dormir en su habitación, Iván lo tenia bien acomodado en esa casa y agradecia aquello, no carecia de nada y era feliz, o al menos eso creia. Al acostarse en su cama se percató que habia dejado la ventana de su alcoba abierta, recordó lo que su novio le habia dicho acerca de las brujas que se llevaban a los virgenes, negó asustado al pensar en esa posibilidad asi que se levantó a cerrarla.

Ludwig Beilsmichdt era un vampiro que habia vivido bastante tiempo, la vida era su infierno y odiaba vivir. Era época de halloween sabia que era la mejor temporada para pasar desapercibido y comer. Buscaba una comida interesante, algo único, quizas sangre virgen era el manjar que necesitaba. Asi se puso a buscar por esa ciudad a personas virgenes, todas parecian ser damas muy jovenes, algo ya comun y nada sabroso, queria algo nuevo y ahí fue cuando lo olió, un joven rubio de 17 años, puro, ingenuo y virgen, se erizó de solo pensar en el, estaba en una casa que parecia ser segura, tenia que hallar una manera de entrar y devorarlo.

 **-Estupendo...-** murmuro para si mismo al descubrir que habia una ventana abierta y ver al joven exhibirse ante sus deseosos ojos **\- Extravagante manjar-** se acerco a esa ventana y empezo a llamarlo suave, iba a hipnotozarlo y poder beber su sangre.

Estaba ya apunto de ponerle seguro a la ventana, cuando algo en la oscuridad escuchó que lo llamaban. Asi fue, como curioso, salió por ese pequeño balcon buscando en la oscuridad de la noche lo que le estaba llamando, pero no habia nadie, suspiro aliviado.

El vampiro voló hasta estar frente al rubio que suspiraba bajo la luz de luna, se acerco tanto a este que Alfred abrió enormenete los ojos dando un salto en su lugar, tan cerca estaba ese hombre, tanto que le robó un beso fugaz de sus labios. Ludwig sonrió al despegarse de este y plantarse a su ado, habia dado una probada a su alimento.

 **-Hola-** saludó el rubio inmortal.

 **-¿Quién eres tu?-** se cubrio sus labios no entendiendo que sucedia.

 **-Soy un vampiro, he venido por tu sangre, necesito comer y tu hueles delicioso...-** se lamió los labio al verle de pies a cabeza, no solo era olia rico, se veia apetitoso.

 **-Vete...-** ordenó.

 **-Obligame...-** le dijo retador.

El joven alzo su vista y se enfocó en sus ojos, Ludwig usaba los ojos para hipnotizar a sus víctimas para que no se pudieran defender, Alfred iba cayendo en ese juego, se fue adormeciendo, cuando estuvo a punto de caer este lo sostuvo de su cintura y lo cargó a la cama. Al acostarlo se le quedo mirando fijamente, algo en ese humano era distinto, su aroma era embriagante, sus facciones dulces, era tan delicioso que sentia ganas de no comerlo. Luchó contra su negación y le besó su cuello, luego lo lameó, preparado ya se acercó a morder y justo cuando iba a enterrar su colmillos el joven se movió.

 **-Mmm..-**

 **\- Tsk...-** le volvió a lamer su cuello y su mejilla, sabia bien, muy rico.

 **-Mmm..ahh-** soltó pequeños gemidos por las lamidas y poco a poco fue despertando **-¿Quién eres?-** murmuro.

 **-Me llamo Ludwig...-**

 **-Ludwig..no me comas, por favor-** dijo suplicante -Aun soy joven, no quiero morir-

El vampiro se quedo extrañado, esa comida era diferente en muchos sentidos, tanto que su tan sola presencia le hacia sentir cosas extrañas en su cuerpo **-Esta bien, pero con una condicion, debes dejarme verte siempre-**

 **\- ¿Dejarte verme?, uhh..esta bien-**

 **-Me iré por hoy, tengo hambre aun, mmm duermete-**

 **-Si...-** se acomodo en la cama cerrando sus ojos **-Mi nombre es Alfred...-**

 **-Alfred..-** salió por la ventana, la cerró y voló al cielo buscando cualquier víctima **\- Alfred...-**

A la mañana siguiente Alfred se despertó, miró a todos lados, tocó sus labios y cuello, habia visto un vampiro, eso habia sido real, se levantó y corrió a su balcón, se quedó viendo el paisaje **\- No fue un sueño, Ludwig...-**


	2. FANTASÍA

**ETERNAL**

CAPÍTULO II

FANTASIA

A la mañana siguiente Alfred despertó por el maravilloso trinar de las aves en la ventana de su balcón, estiró su cuerpo en la cama y se sentó a meditar antes de vestirse e ir a desayunar, pensaba en lo que había sucedio la noche anterior, giró rapidamente su rostro al balcón, acarició sus labios y visualizo en su mente todo lo que habia ocurrido, un vampiro se habia asomado, estuvo a punto de comerselo y al final no lo habia hecho a causa de una promesa, dejarse ver de nuevo, echó una risa, era ridiculo, totalmente ridiculo, una fantasia, si le contaba a alguien aquello solo caeria en verguënza, quien iba a creer semejante historia de un vampiro llamado Ludwig que habia aparecido en su balcón y le ultrajo con caricias, nadie.

Después de desayunar se enfocó a ver la televisión y despojar de su mente esos recuerdos, se decia a si mismo que habia sido un sueño, uno muy real, aun podia sentir las vibraciones de su cuerpo cuando ese vil ser le había tocado, trataba de olvidar pero no podia, estaba tan concentrado pensando en el se espantó cuando su novió entró por la puerta.

 **-¡AHH!-** dio un saltó en su lugar **-¡Me asustaste!-**

 **-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, jejeje ¿me has extrañado?, yo sí-** se sentó a su lado y le acaricó la mejilla.

 **-Uhm esta bien, es mi culpa por andar distraido y no escuchar tus pasos en la puerta-** se acomodó en el pecho de este, en busca de mas mimos de su parte.

 **-¿En que estabas distraido?-** divisó las intenciones de su novio al verlo en su torso y empezó a darle mas cariños.

 **-Pensaba-** suspiró cerrando los ojos, aferrandose mas a ese torax, imaginando de nuevo las manos frías por su cuerpo de aquel hombre no vivo.

 **-¿Pensabas?, ¿es en mi acaso?-** solto una risilla traviesa.

 **-No-**

Le tomó de los hombros y lo visualizó, le parecia peculiar la forma de actuar del menor **-¿Entonces?, pareces pertubado-**

 **-No es nada-** comenzó a reír como siempre, no quería preocupar a su novio que ya mucho hacia por el.

 **-Menos mal, empezaba a pensar que algo sucedía, si es así dimelo, no me escondas nada, podras decirme si y en tu rostro vere que es un no, he visto por largo timpo tu cara y sé cuando te ocurre algo, así que confia en mi-**

 **-Claro-** afrimó con su cabeza, no iba a decirle nada, al menos tenia que corrobar ese vampiro era real, si la promesa era cierta, tarde o temprano ese Ludwig tendria que aparecerse de nuevo, esperaria ese momento para hablar y no verse como un loco.

En un lugar no lejano a la casa del rubio, Ludwig yacía "durmiendo" cómodo y plácido en una casa donde se habia comido a todos los integrantes de esa familia de mafiosos, hasta donde el más joven, era ya un ladrón. Se le ocurrió "dormir" todo el día ahí, despúes de haber comido era muy merecido descanzar y como no tenia otro lugar lo había hecho ahí.

Transcurrido el día, sin haber hecho algo de provecho, pues eso de "dormir" no era mas que una simple perdida de tiempo, Ludwig se despertó, estiró su gélido cuerpo y se levantó, parecia desganado hasta que se acordó que tenia algo que hacer, hacia tiempo que no tenia nada que hacer y ahora habia hallado algo que valia la pena. Por un momento recordó a una Belga a la que visitaba mientras est vivia en Alemania, _"de eso, ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado ya?"_ , se preguntó.

Estaba ya apunto de salir de su "refugio" cuando un joven con apariencia Austriaca, vaya que sabia bien distinguir los rasgos de las personas y determinar su origen, entró a la casa y vió al vampiro en ella, se habia quedado paralizado ante esa presencia tan pesada, ahora que estaba lleno su aura aumentaba. El moreno vió al fondo a una dama castaña que yacia en el suelo, era su novia quien parecia estar sin vida, miró al rubio que tenia enfrente y apretó los puños. **-!Has ido tú!,¡te matare!-** iba a tomarlo de la solapa pero rapido pestañeo Ludwig habia desaparecido y se encontraba ya detras de este.

 **-Intentalo, sera divertido jugar a policias y ladrones-** se alejó de este con una sonrisa traviesa **-Nos vemos...-** agitó su mano burlón y se dirigio a casa del rubio que habia conocido el día anterior.

Roderich se quedo impactado al ver a esa persona, claramente ese sujeto no era un humano normal **-!Me vengare!-** Entró a la casa rapidamente y miró a su novia en el suelo, tenia dos agujeros en el cuello, era una mordida y aunque le costara mucho creerlo, parecian de un vampiro **-!Te matare!-**

 **-Me tengo que ir Alfred, ya sabes, si pasa algo llamame, tienes mi telefono-** dijó mientras se acercaba a la puerta y movia la perilla **\- Perdon por no poder quedarme-**

 **-Se que tienes que trabajar, lo entiendo-** se aproximo hacia el **\- Que te vaya bien, cuidate-**

 **-Tu más, dame un beso-** le pide con un gesto cariñoso.

 **-Esta bien jajaja pareces un cachorro, jajaja-** dulcemente le regaló un pequeño beso en los labios.

 **-Rico..., bien, nos vemos, cierra bien las puertas, adiós-** salió de la casa y emprendió su camino a su trabajo.Iba caminando tranquilamente, justo cuando iba a doblar en la esquina, una persona aprecio repentinemente, iván tenia buenos reflejos asi que logró esquivar a ese sujeto que tenia una mirada lasciva, parecia Alemán, tenia rasgos duros y unos ojos despiadados, sin poder hacer mas prefirió seguir su camino **-Tsk...-**

 **-Mmm...-** Ludwig apenas volteó a verlo, pero cuando le llegó el aroma de Alfred proveniente de ese hombre frunció su rostro y apretó sus puños.

Jones miró la hora, eran ya las 10 de la noche y sus ojos pesaban por el sueño, se fué a poner su bata para dormir. Por momentos olvidaba lo que habia pasado ayer y que ese hombre vendria a verle, queria que fuera mentira, pero ¿y si fuera real?, negó, estaba en la negativa de que aquello ocurriese, mas bien, no queria que aquello sucediera ¿que iba a hacer?, se sentia tan indefenso. Salió del baño y fue a su habitación, al entrar vió la ventana del balcón abierta, un escalofró recorrió todo su cuerpo, en todo el día el no abrió esa ventana por temor a que Ludwig entrara, trató de calmarse y se acercó a cerrar, intento responderse a si mismo algo lógico **\- Iván seguro la abrió y no la cerró-** suspiró. Al cerrarla se detuvó a ver paisaje que tenia, ahora le parecia tétrica la noche. Bajó su rostro y se dió la vuelta, se llevó un gran sustó al ver que detrás de él estaba ese hombre al cual le había temido toda la mañana, dió un salto en su lugar y se pegó a la ventana, alzó su mirada y pudo ver esos ojos turquesa ajenos, era real, Ludwig era real, tan real como su miedo, el no era una fantasia.

 **-Buh!..Creo que te asuste, esa carita de miedo es bastante hermosa, no quiero que se la muestres a nadie-** le tocó la mejilla y lo jalo de un brazo para tomarlo en brazos y aspirar su aroma tan puro, como le llenaba el deseo hacerlo.

 **-Ah...Oye sueltame, mm no me olfatees, mm..-** se sintió aprisionado en esos brazos frios, no podia arrebatarse, era muy fuerte.

 **-Shh..en esto quedamos ¿no?, ¿o deseas que tu vida acabe aqui?-** le susurró al oido ultrajando con sus manos ese cuerpo libre de pecado y de placeres.

 **-No me mates...te lo pido-** jadeaba **-Hare lo que desees pero no me mates-**

 **-No lo haré si te portas bien-** le besó su mejilla derecha **-¿Entendiste?-**

 **-Entiendo ...-**

 **-Eso me gusta...-** sin hacer más de lo que hacia, se dediacaba a manosear al joven por todas partes de su cuerpo, le acaricia las piernas y los glúteos, sus labios se enfocaban a besar su cuello, tenia mucho tiempo que no excitaba con un humano, Alfred era especial en muchos sentidos.

 **-Mmm...ahh...plea..se detente-** las caricias no le parecian en nada malas, pero tenia novio y debia respetar su cuerpo.

 **-No puedo, quiero más y más de ti-** siguió sus caricias entre esas piernas, y justo cuando iba a bajar su ropa interior el joven gritó.

 **-¡Detente!...¡Ludwig!-**

El espectro lo soltó y se limpió la comisura labial, gozaba del miedo y cuerpo de este, era grato verlo de esa forma, asustado, con la bata toda abierta, Alfred empezaba a oler a él, eso le daba mucha satisfacción.

 **-Me detendre por hoy, pero regresaré y no se si podré contenerme-** se aproximó a la ventana, la abrió con sus encantos mágicos y salió por el balcón **-Volveré por ti Alfred-** Dicho desapareció entre la ventizca nocturna.

Alfred cayó al suelo, se abrazó a si mismo y miró atontado hacia la nada, hasta quedarse dormido.


	3. ENLOQUECIENDO

**ETERNAL**

CAPÍTULO III

ENLOQUECIENDO

Habían ya pasado varios días desde que conoció a ese vampiro misterioso, que, sin falta, había ido a verle cada noche. Cada que pasaba los días Alfred perdía el miedo de ser comido por ese ser, en vez de eso, sentía gran atracción por él, era muy guapo, tenia acento extraño y una cara tan joven.

 **-Entonces el sujeto que viene se llama Iván y es tu novio, vaya tipo, esta narizón, su sangre apesta-** comentó mientras estaba sentado en el bardal del balcón **. -Un sujeto repugnante, no deberías emparejarte con él, acepta mi oferta, ven conmigo-**

 **-¿Ir contigo?, suena interesante, pero tengo a Iván, se ha portado bien conmigo y no deseo fallarle, irme no es un opción, tú...tú ¿te irás?-** preguntó mientras se acercaba al otro, era demasiado bueno esa fantasía para que durara siempre.

 **-Si, debo irme tarde o temprano, tú no vivirás eternamente, yo si-**

 **-¿Como se siente vivir tanto tiempo?, cuéntame-** en sus labios se extendió una cálida sonrisa y suavemente su cuerpo iba cayendo en la hipnotización de Ludwig, no solo iba ver la linda carita de Jones, iba probar esa piel mediante caricias, besos y lamidas, pues el atuendo que este usaba en las noches era bastante ligero que dejaba mucho ver esas piernas largas y dorso blanco, exhibiendo un plato fuerte. Al verlo tan somnoliento lo tomó de la cintura y empezó a degustar a ese hombre, ya era demasiado adicto al sonrojo de este cada que sus manos pasaban por esa piel nívea, en toda su vida jamás había hallado una persona así, no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía cada que lamia o le besaba, le gustaba y mucho, por eso sentía cierto rencor hacia ese albino que rondaba al joven.

 **-Es demasiado cruel vivir tanto tiempo..., ves morir a todos, al principio odias tú condición, pero con el paso de los años, empiezas a no pensar-**

- **Mmm...¿Por qué me haces esto a mi?, no entiendo.., solo vienes y me besas, ¿de verdad no vas a matarme?, ¿de verdad me vas a dejar?-** gimió suave a los roces de aquella mano fría en su cintura, poco a poco, después de tanto manoseo, se volvía adicto a este.

 **-Sí te dejaré, no puedo comerte, ganas no me faltan, pero, por alguna razón, no quiero que vivas mi vida, si es acaso que se puede llamar así-** guardo silencio y detuvo sus caricias para pensar un poco en lo que acababa de decir, jamás en su vida había estado tan preocupado por otra persona como para no comérsela y no desearle su mal.

 **-¿Cómo es que te volviste vampiro?-** susurró.

 **-Eres muy curioso, mm pero te contaré mientras sigo tocandote-** hizo una pausa **-Fue hace ya 500 años, vivia en Europa, nací en lo que ahora llaman República de Alemanía, tenia 25 años cuando pasó. Estaba agonizando por una enfermedad, él apareció en mi ventana, apenas pude verlo, la luz del fuego solo pudo dejarme ver sus ojos rojos, su piel era blanca como la de tu novio y sus cabellos eran blancos. Se acercó a mí, creé que era un sueño, ladéo mi cabeza y me mordió, sentí como mi sangre dejaba de recorrer en mis venas, me paralicé, él se alejó y me dijó una palabra** _ **, "willkommen"**_ **, cerré los ojos y cuando desperté estaba curado de mi enfermedad, pero pagué un precio caro-**

 **-Es un infierno en vida-**

 **-Sí, pero hoy puedo decir que ha válido la pena-** besó esos labios delicadamente y lo abrazó fuerte.

 **-Ludwig...-** murmuró en sus brazos y alzó su vista buscando su rostro, llevaban dos semanas viéndose y sentía un afecto especial, un afecto único que no se comparaba con el afecto que le tenía a Iván. **-Siento algo que no sé cómo explicarte, cada que haces esto, de besarme, mi mente divaga-**

 **-Es porque te hipnotizo, tonto-**

 **-No es eso, Iván ha intentado mucho llevarme a la cama y mi cuerpo no responde a él, y es que lo quiero; en cambio tú, tan solo verte, mi cuerpo pide ya tus labios contra mí-** dió un paso alejandose de él **-No entiendo que me sucede-**

Le dejó alejarse, se quedo admirandolo, cada parte de su cuerpo era fabulosa, tan refinada, ese Iván se había sacado la loteria, soltó una risa burlona y se arregló la ropa - **Sencillamente estas loco o ese fulano no es nada sexy para levantarte-**

 **-¡Oye!, Iván es muy guapo y sexy no por nada soy la envidia de esta comunidad-**

 **-Tampoco te crescas, eres feo y escualido, solo sirves de bocado-**

 **-Eso solo lo piensas tú, ya que solo me ves como comida-** cruzó sus brazos frunciendo el ceño, Ludwig era muy arrogante, y la causa de que no sintiera deseo hacia a su novio.

 **-Es hora de irme, hablabamos de comida y ya me dio hambre-** se subió sobre el borde del balcón.

 **-Espera, tengo una duda, ¿tú eres el causante de las muertas extrañas en la ciudad?-**

 **-Sí, ultimamente me han dado muchas ganas de comer-**

 **-¿Por qué los matas?, Sé que puedes comerlos y no matarlos, he leido temas de vampiros-**

Se agachó a verlo de cerca, era tan ingenuo el hombre **-Me halaga que hayas investigado sobre mi, ya te he dicho, me ha dado mucha hambre ultimamente, así que absorbo toda la sangre de sus yugulares-** deslizaba un dedo en el cuello ajeno **-Mientras gimen, me acuerdo de ti y succiono más hasta dejarles sin sangre, si les dejo la mitad en su cuerpo, podrian seguir vivos, pero no quiero más gente como yo-** su dedo indice levantó el mentón ajeno, le dio un beso, ladeo su mirada hacia un árbol, frunció su ceño y se dejó caer de espaldas del balcón.

Alfred al verlo se asomó asustado a buscarlo, pero no estaba el rubio, miró a todos lados buscando alguna pista para saber donde habia ido, pero no hallaba nada. Un beso, solamente un beso de el podia despertarle de mil formas, sentia volverse loco, queriendo a su novio, deseando a un vampiro.

Roderich había salido a caminar, había estado buscando información acerca de como matar vampiros, tenia en su maletín agua bendita, una biblia, un relicario en forma de cruz en su cuello, estacas, ajo, una bala de plata y su revolver. Iván se había ofrecido a ayudar a su amigo a buscar al vampiro, tenia sus sospechas, aquel hombre que merodeaba su casa hacia un par de semanas tenia las mismas caracteristicas. Roderich caminaba rumbo al trabajo de su entrañado amigo, pasaba por la casa del novio de este y algo le llamó la atención, en el balcón habian dos personas, una extrañamente estaba agachado en el borde de este, pudo visualizarlo, era él. Se escondió rápido detrás de un árbol, sacó su revolver, puso la bala y cuando se dispuso a dispararle, el sujeto había desaparecido, ahí estaba Jones parado en el lugar.

. **-No dejaré que te comas al novio de Iván-**

Dicho eso salió a toda prisa a buscar a su amigo, debia advertirle para que no sufriera la tragedia que el vivió, se apresuró y en poco tiempo había llegado con su camarada. Se tranquilizó y empezó a relatarle lo que sucedia, Iván atonito no creia lo que sucedia, su novio estaba en peligro.

 **-Es el mismo hombre maligno del que te hablé, el mató a mi Elizabet, debes proteger a Alfred, es seguró que esta detrás de él-**

 **-¡Maldita sea!, si algo le pasa jámas me lo perdonaré-** se tocaba las sienes muy preocupado **\- Debo volver a su lado y cuidarle-**

 **-Espera, tranquilo, ese pérfido se ha ido de tu casa, al parecer se dió cuenta de mi presencia, no quiero que lo espantes, solo necesitamos atraerlo, pues necesito a Alfred para matar a ese vampiro-**

 **-¿Qué?, ¿exponer a Alfred para tú venganza?-** refutó con su cabeza **-Estas loco, no voy a poner en riesgo a Alfred, no sabemos como es ese sujeto, o lo que puede hacernos-**

 **-Para eso estoy preparado, en este maletín traigo lo escencial para combatirlo-** abrió la valija y le enseñólo que tenia **-Han estado muriendo muchas personas de manera extraña, no dudo que sea el, es por eso que me he estado previniendo, esa alimaña tiene sus contras-** sacó un collar en forma de cruz y se la dió **\- Dáselo a tú amado, dile que se lo ponga, tú usa esto-** le extendió un borche de plata en forma de cruz **\- Usálo, esto evitara que se acerque a ti y que beba la sangre de Alfred-**

Iván tomó las joyas y asintió con su mirada seria, observó lo que habia dentro de esa valija, eran cosas extrañas, una daga, ajo y mas cruces **-¿Eso es ajo?-**

 **-Así es, odian el ajo-**

 **-No sabia que tenia cosas que le desagradaran-**

 **-Si tiene-** cerró la maleta **-Por lo que ví, él se siente atraido a tu novio, y no lo dejara hasta que cometa sus fechorias, a los vampiros les gusta los jovenes, de sangre pura, ingenuos, así es más fácil que caigan en sus encantos seductores. los seducen hasta que ellos se entregan y se beben su sangre, es raro que no lo haya ya mordido-**

 **-¡Y no dejaré que lo haga!- exclamó**

 **-Bien, entonces ayudame-**

 **-Dime lo que planeas-**

 **-Mañana, saca a Alfred a pasear al bosque, estoy seguro que se aparecera, más al verte con él, son muy posesivos. Cuando se asomé, ¡bang!, le disparo con un bala de plata directo al corazón, le cortaré la cabeza y lo quemaré, enterraré sus cenizas por separado y le pondre agua bendita encima-** hablaba como todo un experto en asesinar vampiros.

 **-¿Y si algo sale mal?, ¿que puedo hacer para protegerlo?-** aun estaba angustiado por su amado.

 **-Te daré agua bendita, se lo lanzas, eso lo mantendra distraido por el dolor-** sacó el frasco de agua bendita de su bolsillo del pantalón.

 **-Entiendo, ¿debo decirle a Alfred?-** tomó el recipiente y lo guardó en una bolsa de su chaqueta.

 **-No, el no debe saberlo. Tiene que actuar normal-**

 **-Sí, haré lo que me pides, espero funcione, no quiero que él resulte lastimado-**

 **-Así será, lo mataré y asi estara a salvo Alfred-**

Roderich regresó a casa a descanzar, mañana seria el día en que asesinaria a quien mató a su novia.

Iván, intranquilo aun, siguió en su trabajo, ya en la mañana iria a casa de Alfred y ahí estaria todo el día para protegerlo.


	4. ¿AMOR?

**ETERNAL**

CAPÍTULO IV

¿AMOR?

El estrepitoso ruido de la puerta le despertó, abrió los ojos y se sentó bruscamente en la cama, los débiles rayos del sol entraban por su ventana lastimandole la vista. Se paró de la cama como pudo y fue tras el ruido que había despertado su dulce sueño **-¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?-** haciendo rabietas abrió la puerta y se quedo sorpendido viendo a su novio **-¡Hola!, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-**

 **-Vine a verte, pero, creo que te he despertado, lo siento mi amor-** se rascó la cabeza **-¿Puedo pasar?-**

Aun somnoliento Alfred asintió **-Si, perdón, aun ando dormido. Descuida, creo que ya era hora de levantarme-** Se puso a un lado y dejó que el entrara **-Me sorpende que hayas venido temprano-**

 **-Bueno, a decir verdad nunca vengo a esta hora, siempre vengo más tarde, después de que descanso adecuadamente, pero hoy no voy a trabajar, por eso decidí venir a verte, y vaya que tomé la desdición correcta, esa bata esta muy linda en ti-** comentó con cierta picardia **-Además, ultimente en el hospital no han llegado pacientes graves-**

 **-Me sonrojas-** Reprochó **\- Pero tienes toda la razón, eres el mejor doctor que hay-**

 **-Y el más guapo-**

 **-Cierto ¡jajajaja!-** caminó hacia su pareja, se sentó en el sillón de la sala e Iván hizo lo mismo **-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día?-**

 **-Sí, ¿te incomoda?-** extendió su brazo para poder estrujarlo.

 **-Para nada, jeje me gusta la idea-** pegó su cabeza al pecho de este.

 **-Te traje algo-** se incorporó un poco, no sin antes dar un pequeño beso en la frente ajena. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó el relicario en forma de cruz y se la enseño **-Mira, es para tí, quiero que la uses, ¿si?-**

 **-!Vaya! Esta genial, okey, la usaré, jejeje, ¿me lo pones?-**

 **-Por su puesto-** dichó aquello, sin perder tiempo, se la puso en el cuello, se sentia ya aliviado, Alfred estaria protegido con ese collar **-Ya esta-**

 **-Gracias, me gusta -** Jugaba con sus dedos el dije.

 **-¿Podría ir a domir un rato en tú cama?, estoy algo cansado-**

 **-Por su puesto, esta es tú casa, ¿lo olvidas?-**

 **-Esta casa te la compré a ti, así que es tuya, ya lo sabes** \- se levantó para ir a la habitación.

 **-Eres muy dadiboso, amable, el hombre perfecto. Nada tacaño, hasta no tienes auto por que te gusta caminar y ejercitarte, eres la mejor persona que hay-** comentó con sinceridad.

 **-No digas esas cosas dulces, me daran ganas de besarte mucho-** plantó el albino una sonrisa traviesa, era cierto, tenia manias extrañas, pero no dejaba de ser una buena persona. **-Te salvas por ahora porque tengo sueño, ire a descansar, despiertame cuando sea la hora de comer, te invitaré a almorzar fuera de casa-**

 **-¡Hablas enserio!, ¡quiero comer una hamburguesa!-** dijo entusiasmado el rubio.

 **-Debí imaginarlo,si comeremos hamburguesas-** como decir no a esa cara tan entusiasmada y después de aquellas lindas palabras **-Iré a dormir-**

 **-Descansa-**

 **-Te amo Alfred-**

El rubio se quedo unos segundos viendo a su novio, con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas, el rostro de Ludwig apareció vagamente en su mente, se mordió el labio inferior y asintió nervioso no sabiendo que responder, _¿amor?_ , no conocia como se sentia el amor, queria a Iván mucho por lo lindo que se había portado con él, pero amarlo, amar era algo diferente. **-Gracias Iván...-** le mandó un beso al aire y se fue a la cocina a prepararse un café.

Braginski bajó su vista, Alfred era un hombre dificil de conquistar, pero muy lindo, iba a hacer de todo por él, no iba a darse por vencido hasta no oirle decir que el amaba también.

Alfred terminó de hacer su café, tomó unas galletas de la alacena y se sentó en sala, bebió un sorbo de su taza, subió sus piernas al sillón, dejó su taza en la mesita que tenia en frente y se pusó a meditar del porque no podia corresponder el _te amo_ de su novio. Mordió un pedazo de galleta, masticaba y saboreaba de esta, de pronto, en su mente débil, se apareció de nuevo el rubio, ahora recordaba esas caricias, esos besos y ronroneos que le hacia a su cuerpo, se le erizo la piel, ¿acaso eso era el amor? o era un simple deseo carnal causado por el mismo vampiro, sea lo que fuere, Ludwig estaba tentandole mucho.

Transcurrió la tarde y Alfred no podia solucionar su dilema entre lo que sentia por Iván y Ludwig. El albino despertó y, como había prometido, se llevó a Alfred a comer hamburguesas, pasearon por el centro de la ciudad, Iván consentia a su novio y este se dejaba. Sin darse cuenta la tarde había caido y el crepúsculo se dejaba ver. **-Alfred, ahora de regreso a casa pasemos por el bosque que esta cerca de tú casa, me gustaria poder andar y tomarte de la mano-**

 **-Si, vayamos al bosque, no tengo inconveniente con eso jajajaja-**

Dicho eso ambos se dispusieron a ir por aquel bosque aledaño a la casa de Jones, el eslavo se iba con cuidado, la noche era ya visible y si Roderich estaba en lo cierto, aquel ser ruín estaria merodeando en busca de su bello pretendiente. Alfred parecia normal, tranquilo, Iván por el contrario se veia a la defensiva, cosa que el rubio no se daba cuenta. Siguieron su andar en silencio y tomados de la mano, a la lejania pudieron dislumbrar la calle que llevaba a la casa de Jones, ambos se miraron y sonrieron como complices de estar merodeando lugares peligrosos, estaban cerca de librar el bosque y volverse novicios temerarios. Braginski a cada paso que daba podia percibir la tranquilidad, pues aun ese vampiro no daba señales de que estuviera por ahi y su amigo se habia ocultado bien que no se veia sombra alguna o vestigio de su escondite, solo se veia ya esa luz de luna brillar a todo su esplendor.

El usurero rubio había ido ya a pararse como todas las noches en casa de su "comida", notó enseguida que Alfred no se hallaba en casa ya que su aroma no podia percibirlo, no podia oler a su virgen. Arrugó nervioso la naríz y como animal empezo a olfatear todos los lugares, estaba en busca de ese ser que deseaba, lo buscaba con mucho afán. Una ráfaga de aire le hizo poder distinguir el exquisito aroma de su dominado, la dirección era el boIsque y no estaba solo, olia también aquella peste a su lado que se llamaba Iván. Inmediatamente fué tras él, estaba iracundo, celoso, irascible y con ganas de matar, el simple hecho de que alejaran a su cautivo de su cautiverio lo hizo enloquecer sin entender bien el porque. Al llegar al bosque los vió, Alfred iba de la mano de Iván, gruñó estruendosamente, se plantó a unos metros de ellos apareciendose de la nada, miró con odio a Braginski que olia a esa sangre asquerosa eslava, no apetecia de ese tipo de sangre y tampoco le era agradable que este estuviese tocando al hombre que ya llamaba "suyo".

La pareja se asustó al ver a ese hombre pálido con mirada seria, Alfred lo reconoció enseguida pues su cuerpo vibró por su prescencia, Iván se adelantó a su amado protegiendolo, no iba a dejar que ese sujeto lo tocara.

 **-Alejate de Alfred ahora-** ordenó el vampiro.

 **-No me alejaré de él, voy a cuidarlo de ti, ¡alejate ser maligno de él!-** tenia que hallar la forma de distraerlo y esperar que Roderich actuara.

 **-Te dije, ¡alejate de Alfred!-** ya fuera de si y gruñendo como animal salvaje desaparecio de la vista de ambos y apareció repentinamete a lado del rubio, empujó a Iván al suelo e intentó tocar al joven pero cuando le quizo tomar del brazo sintió que le quemaba, eso le había dolido mucho. Se quedo quieto mirando a Alfred de forma seria, visualizó al rubio de pies a cabeza tratando de hallar la razón de aquello, obtuvo la respuesta en ese collar en forma de cruz en su cuello. **-¿Qué es eso?-** le señala el collar **-¿Por que te lo has puesto?-** le señala dicho dije miuy molesto.

 **-¿Ah?, ¿el collar?-** Tomó el dije algo confundido.

 **-¡Esa maldita cosa me lastimó!-** le enseña su mano algo quemada.

 **-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento Ludwg!-** pretendió quitarse el objeto pero su novio le gritó.

 **-¡No lo hagas!-**

 **-Alfred...-** murmuró el especto de forma suplicante, con ese amuleto no podia tocarlo y eso era lo que estaba cabreandolo.

No lo penso mucho, el joven ingenuo se quitó el collar, no queria lastimar al rubio come sangre. El albino incredulo se quedo viendo a su amado, jamás imaginó que pudiera hacer algo así, que conociera a una persona tan vil como ese hombre que había ya asesinado a varios.

 **-Alfred...¡alejate!, el solo quiere matarte!, beberá tu sangre hasta que mueras-** suplicó.

 **-¿Matarle?, yo no quiero matar a Alfred-** refutó.

 **-Entonces ¿qué quieres de él?-**

-Algo que no te importa- le da la espalda -Alfred..- extendió sus brazos para poder abrazarlo, pero Jones se distrajo con algo que le llamó la atención, cuando el muchacho blondo vió a un hombre con pistola apuntando a Ludwig se asustó, era Roderich apretando el gatillo, Ludwig habia estado desprevenido por andar dsicutiendo con Iván.

El vampiro miró horrorizado el arma, Alfred corrió hacia él e Iván se levantó apresuroso a tratar de alejar a su novio de ahí.

Solo se escuchó el ¡Bang! del arma y un cuerpo cayó al suelo.

/AYUDENME CON EL FINAL/


	5. ETERNAMENTE JUNTO A TI

**ETERNAL**

CAPÍTULO V

ETERNAMENTE JUNTO A TI

Se quedó inmovil al oir el estruendoso sonido del arma, escuchó fuerte y claro el sonido cuando la bala impactó un cuerpo, ahora yacia en el suelo, asustado por la escena. Olió perfectamente la sangre que salia, todos sus sentidos se estaban paralizados, no entendia bien que pasaba, solo sentia esa esa sangre manchar sus manos y parte de su ropa, ahí fue donde su instinto hizo que saliera de ese trance momentáneo. Sostuvo a Alfred en sus brazos mientras Iván volteaba a ver y reclamaba a quien habia disparado, el olor a esa sangre lo empezaba a volver loco, sin embargo, aquello significaba que iba a perderlo.

Sacudió al rubio algunas veces esperando que asi no perdiera el conocimiento, estaba dando todo su autocontrol para no devorarlo de una mordida, Alfred parecia estar ido, sus ojos miraban a un punto fijo y no escuchaba, ¿que iba a hacer sin él?, él le había devuelto muchas cosas que Ludwig creia ya lejanas, no queria perderlo, todo menos aquello. Le acunó en sus brazos y le miró con amor, hasta ahora se daba cuenta que se había enamorado. Iván no tardó en acercarse y checar al rubio, la bala había entrado en su pecho por la parte trasera derecha y salido, todo por defender a Ludwig, tal acto heroico estúpido estaba costandole la vida.

 **-¡¿Por que?! ¡Porque lo hiciste!-** gritó desesperado el albino tratando de socorrerle, era demasiado letal esa herida -¡Es por tu maldita culpa!- le gritó al vampiro.

 **-Alfred...-** lo miró a los ojos, admirando esos bellos orbes azules llenos de brillo, Jones abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, cambió su vista a Iván, le sonrió un poco y habló en voz baja.

 **-L..o sie..nto-**

Braginski negó con la cabeza, se acercó a besarle la mejilla y pegó su frente a la de él **-Te amo...-** había entendido perfectamente lo que Alfred sentia y no podia culparlo, simplemente le quedaba amarlo en esos instante.

 **-Lu..d...-** poco a poco perdia el aliento, ya no sentia las piernas ni los brazos, apenas podia gesticular, tenia que hablar y decir lo que sentia, esa era la última vez que podria hacerlo **-T...e a..mo-**

El espectro, por primera vez, deseo morirse. Estrechó al joven en su pecho, le dió un beso en la coronilla, este sonrió debilmente y cerró sus ojo quedando inmovil.

Iván no pudo evitar estallar en cólera y tristeza, Ludwig tenia la mirada perdida, entregó el cuerpo inerte al otro y se levantó del suelo, aquella vibra maligna del vampiro se había esfumado, se aproximó a quien había osado disparar el arma, Roderich se puso en guardia al ver que este se le acercaba.

 **-Matáme, ¡hazlo ya!-** ordenó el germano **-¡Mi vida no tenia sentido hasta que ese hombre apareció! y tenias que matarlo, eres un idiota. ¡Anda ya! ¡matáme!-** se golpea el pecho fuerte retandolo **\- ¡Apurate antes de que pierda la razón!-**

El austriaco apuntaba con su arma al ajeno, no tenia balas y lo sabia, pues la única bala de plata había atravesado el cuerpo de Jones, sonrió malicioso y se acomodó los lentes, el matarlo habia sido su objetivo, pero ahora ese vampiro pedia su muerte por el tremendo dolor de perder a su amado, asesinarlo ahora era demasiada benevolencia a él.

 **-No, no te voy a matar, este es el cástigo que mereces por asesinar a mi novia, ya estamos a mano engendro, no queria matar a Alfred, pero el se interpuso-** bajó su arma y la guardó **\- Te voy a dejar vivir para que sufras lo que yo sufro sin mi amor-**

 **-¿Que?, ¡No!, ¡asesiname maldito!, no quiero vivir, ya no quiero vivir sin él, sin su aroma, sin su voz, su piel...¡Matame!-** pedia ya histérico.

 **-No-** el moreno seguia en negativa. Ludwig ya enojado iba acercarse a matarlo.

 **-¡Ludwig!, ¡Alfred aun respira!, esta perdiendo calor, pero aun late su pecho -** Estaba su oreja pegado en el pecho del joven **-Hay aun una posibilidad e que viva-**

 **-¿Si?, ¿Cómo?-** regresó enseguida donde estaba acostado el joven.

 **-Tienes que convertirlo-** comentó con seriedad.

Extrañado por la alternativa se puso en negativa rotunda a esa opción **-No lo haré, no voy a condenarlo a una vida eterna, no quiero que viva lo que yo, eso jámas-**

 **-No hay opción, es eso o perderlo para siempre. Tampoco es que desee ese mal a Alfred pero...-** hizo una pausa para verlo y morderse el labio inferior **\- Lo amo tanto que me niego a perderlo, no así, no de esta forma-**

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, deseaban lo mismo, Beilsmichdt bajó la cabeza, convertir a Alfred en vampiro era algo que no queria hacer.

 **-Por favor hazlo, se que Alfred pediria lo mismo, te ama, a mi jámas me lo dijo - suspiró -Prefiero verlo vivo y alado de otro hombre que muerto de esta forma, por mi culpa, en parte me tengo la culpa, ¡asi que por favor conviertelo en vampiro!, no tenemos mucho tiempo o morirá-**

 **-No sé, es que él ...-** dudaba.

 **-¡Hazlo! no importa que, el debe vivir, daria mi vida por él-** agachó la cabeza hasta ponerla sobre el vientre del blondo inerte soltando lágrimas de dolor, perdió a su novio, a su único amor, el dueño de sus sueños y corazón **-Alfred...-**

Todo parecia injusto, la vida asi lo era, alejó al ruso y abrazó el cuerpo, Roderich intentó llegar donde el ente pero fué detenido por quien era su amigo -Largate o te matare- susurró Iván y el moreno terminó por irse corriendo alejandose del lugar.

Delinéo esos labios que estaban quietos, aun padeciendo era lindo, suave, puro **\- Perdonáme, somos egoistas, nos negamos a perderte, partícularmente rechazo la idea de dejarte ir, eres mio, solo mio-** rió un poco **\- Nunca te he tocado más allá que simples caricias y aun te considero mio, todo tú me trae loco y sin tí, nada tiene sentido, perdón...-** estiró con delicadeza ese cuello, era la primera vez que comeria sin querer comer, una cosa era vivir como humano, otra la de vivir como un ruin vampiro. Pasó su lengua por su garganta hasta hallar la zona donde estab su yugular, cerró sus ojos, sacó sus colmillos y los clavó en una mordida, succiónó con suavidad la sangre, debia detenerse a tiempo o terminaria matádolo el mismo. Degustaba esa sangre, era sabroso ese liquido que recorria su boca, sangre virginal, era la puereza de un adolescente. Absorbió lo que correspondia de sangre y se detuvo con mucho esfuerzo, pues queria comer más, beber todo, cada gota. Se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo, en su auxilio fue Iván, que acomodó a Alfred en el suelo.

Ludwig lameaba el resto de esa sangre en sus comisuras y esperaba ansioso ver como despertaria Jones, que en cuestión de segundos súbitamente abrió los ojos.

 **-¡Alfred!-**

 **-¿Iván?, ¿que sucede?-**

 **-Estas despierto, ¡despertaste!, ¿estas bien?-**

 **-Eso creo, me siento extraño pero bien -** miró a ambos lado hasta ver a Ludwig, al cual le regaló una sonrisa y se levantó a verlo.

 **-Alfred no te apresures-** Le tomó del antebrazo.

 **-Ludwig yo...te amo-**

 **-Lo sé, yo también, por eso te he revivido como vampiro, espero me perdones-**

 **-Me convertiste en...-** hizo una pausa **-¿Por que?-**

 **-Porque recibiste un disparo al intentar salvarme-**

 **-Me iba a morir-** recordó.

 **-Así es...-**

 **-¿Estaras junto a mi siempre?-** preguntó con nerviosismo, ser un vampiro le daba miedo en muchos aspectos, una de ellas era la soledad.

 **-Si, estare eternamente junto a ti-**

Alegre se abrazó a este, si la eternidad era con él seria perfecto, se voltió a ver al ruso y se soltó de ese abrazo **-Iván, no mentí cuando dije que eres un hombre increible, pero yo no soy un novio increible, así que te mereces algo mejor, perdón. Muchas gracias por amarme, yo vendre a verte siempre-**

 **-Esta bien-** le respondió **-El verte sera mi dicha-** enfocó sus ojos al alemán -Cuidalo, o yo sere quien te dispare una bala de plata-

 **-No tienes que decirme que es lo que haré-** sujetó la mano de Alfred **fuerte -Tenemos que irnos a refugiar antes de que amanezca, debo decirte algunas cosas y enseñarte otras, el sol puede matarnos, solo salimos en el ocaso-**

 **-Entendido, nos veremos luego Iván, gracias por todo-** le dió un suave beso en los labios al eslavo y se pegó a los brazos de su amado.

 **-Jamas vuelvas a hacer eso Alfred- murmuró el vampiro mayor serio y hasta enojado-**

 **-Lo siento, era de despedida-**

 **-Mmmm...-** lo sujeto con fiereza y desaparecieron de vista.

Iván regreso a casa melancólico y en parte felíz porque Alfred había encontrado a su verdadero amor eterno.


End file.
